Unspoken Dreams
by Yusta
Summary: It has been 5 years since the war. Everone has moved on. Now they are needed agian to fight for something they dont know yet. But the years haven't been kind to them, espically Duo Maxwell. This is a 1x2x1 fic by the way


**Unspoken Dreams**

Summary: All of the pilots have split up and gone their diffrent ways after the war, Duo has managed to take his life and rape it tightly around his neck. And the other pilots need him right now,another war might be on the way...Read and Review. Also this is my first time posting a fic, so yea, sorry for almost anything. Review, scorn me, flame me, i dont care i just wanted to try it out -.

Angst: Romance, Drama...etc Warning: There will be pairings of 2x1, implied Hildex2 & Rx1, 3x4 and 5xSally Disclamer: I do not own Gundam...yea...thats it

It was raining agian. For what seemed like months on end it continued to rain. The cold sober man walked down the street eyes half lided and wishing to be off this god forsaken lost colony. It had only gotten worse after the war was finally ended. All of the other pilots found something to do.

Quatre was having a great blossoming relationship with Trowa and they were either out in the desert somewhere or on a random colony performing. Quatre had decided to put his foot in Trowa's circus business and was helping him travel all over the colonies and now even performing with him. Sometimes doing their famous flute and violin duet.

Wufei...well Wufei would normally be a hard one to track down to one place, but after these 5 years after the war he had finally settled down to being a preventer and living his life with Sally. Which everyone wasnt suppruised about but acted like they never knew anyway.

Heero he was on his way protecting Relena once agian. Although not many people can really track down where he exactly is. So Heero is around space somewhere, fighting and most likely loving every moment of it.

Duo on the other hand, he went back to his colony L2 with Hilde. Hilde wanted him to come because she was lonely, but didnt really tell him that. So once he got there and was almost getting to the peak of his carrer, Hilde left. Saying that she found a man that she found very intregging and she was dating him before the war even ended. She mostly just wanted to see if it would last. Their relationship did last, and is still lasting with 3 years and running anniversary. Duo was left to work the job at the scrapyard all by himself. Without Hilde asking for a hand or even looking back. Needless to say the company plummented and was running on his labor and 10 hours a day 7 days a week scedule. Duo had to admit living with Hilde for those 2 years wasnt bad. He wasnt atracted to her, she could have even told him that. He was gay, and she knew it. Right before Duo left on his shuttle he was certain that Heero would have atleast glaced at him for even a split second, but of course things like that only happen in fairy tales, right? So Duo was left behind with a broken heart and all the other gundam pilots thinking that he had gotten together with Hilde and was probably on their 4th child by now.

Duo was standing out in the cold dreched rain waiting for something to happen. He didnt know what, he didnt really care what. As long as something happened. His body phsically incapable to keep up this much work and get paid by what shit you sell and then try to live on that. He rarely got sleep because of late night orders that wanted shipped then and now. By which he couldnt refuse because he needed that money no matter what. By now what used to be the great work of a building had now been degraded and could be excused for a shack. At one point it stood tall and had signs all over it and brightly shone out that it was a scrap yard. Now only regulars knew what it was and Duo had no money to put a new sign up.

As Duo stumbled his way back down to his home he went to lean into a door as someone opened it and landed fully onto the person's body. The person grunted and shoved the young man off, throwing the trash on him and curing under his breath as he headed back into his building. Duo tried to stand back up, by now his body was too weak to stand, and through that tumble he must have hurt his leg or something cause it felt atleast broken. Or maybe it was because he hadnt eaten a full normal meal in 3 weeks. He really didnt care to know anymore.

Eventually he got down to his home and just fell onto the couch feeling excausted and just mentally and pysically warn out. He didnt even notice the young man sitting by his computer staring down at him with concerned eyes.

"These years aren't kind to us...lets just take him with us..." the two clad figures exchanged nods and picked up Duo's limp body.

Duo woke up the next morning feeling as if he had been drugged and in a all too compfy bed. Worst scenerios started playing through his head 'what if they found me agian, why would be need me agian i just left...why...did i fall asleep on the way home. Please just let me beg its not him'. Duo crunched into a tiny ball in the covers not wanting to see anything around him. He had opened his eyes enough to notice the lights were on and that had scarred the young man enough that he wasnt going to move from that spot no matter who or what touched him. The door to the room he was in slowly opened and what seemed like several footsteps started to head his way. The cover that was over Duo was lifted up by this unknown person and Duo didnt try to stop them, he just laid there holding onto his knees for dear life.

"Boo...good morning Duo-kun" Duo instantly picked his head up to see the blond smiling and ushering him out of bed. "What the hell Quat, where the fuck am I?" Duo asked rubbing one of his eyes and moving into a sitting position. Once his eyes got adjusted to the light he noticed that Trowa and Wufei were also in the room with hi. Duo looked back and forth down the room to see where Heero must be, it wasnt everyday that you even caught two of the pilots together anymore.  
"If your looking for Heero he's eating breakfeast downstairs where all of us should be. I'll tell you whats going on when you come down" Quatre smiled agian. It was starting to get on Duo's nerves...he wasnt in the mood for one of Quatre's fun banters about the past and bringing them together agian. "Now go put some cloths on and we'll see you down there." The three walked out of the room closing the door silently behind them.

Quatre looked at his lover with concerned eyes "Trowa, Duo looks thin...thinner than he normally shoud be." Trowa just nodded and kept on heading down the hall his thoughts on what was going on and how after five years all of a sudden they needed the pilots. They all arrived in Quatre's Dinning hall. Heero was sitting there with a laptop in front of him and a plate of food not even touched to his right. Wufei grunted catching everybodys attention knowing he was about to talk. "So looks like only us four have kept our bodies in good condition. It was a bad idea to find Duo once we knew he was L-2 Quatre" Quatre lowered his head and sighed, he knew that all five of them needed rest after that war and now the tensing in there bodies knowing of the upcoming war wasn't what they needed now or ever agian.

Duo stumbled out of the bed. He couldnt even remember the last time he had slept in a bed and falling out of it felt like the world was crashing down on him. 'When did I become so weak' Duo mentally scorned himself. Once he was able to stand agian he realized how weak his body had become and the scar along his chest instantly opened back up causing him to fumble on his broken leg and fall back onto the floor agian. 'I will not show I am weak in front of them...I'm not weak I'm the same as they are' Duo thought and stood up changing into a new set of cloths Quatre must have gotten for him. It took all of his energy just to move around to take his crappy ass excuse for cloths off then taking a shower and putting more cloths on. The shower had burnt his body and the warmth had only seemed to make his body realize how sensitive it had really become.

The sound of shifting started to head down the stairs and everyone looked up to see Duo coming down the stairs with his trademark smile upon his face. But everyone could tell he wasn't himself, he normally would have bounded down those stairs and jumped to give Heero a hug at first glace. He wasn't he was taking his time heading down the stairs, almost too slow and sat softly down in a chair next to Wufei. Heero even glanced up to see the change in the pilot he was pale and had bruise marks on his face and down his arms, he was skinny and he could see Duo's hips portruding out of his sides from lack of food most likely.

Duo turned to Quatre and asked in a happy tone "so Quat whats going on I know this is no party by the looks on your faces". Quatre looked at Duo and smiled a fake smile and changed Duo's subject entirely wanting to find something else out first "Trowa and I have been moving from colony to colony helping restore them after what happened in the war. So we've been all over the place lately. I'd really like to hear what the rest of you have been up to." Trowa sighed knowing full well where his lover was going with this and to everyone's surprise Heero was the first to talk. "I worked for the prevetors for a while with Wufei and Sally until I was intruding in on their love life" Heero said with no emotion in his voice "then I had to go help Relena with her problems and shit until she was killed and that still hasn't been announced to the public yet. So I went to help on security systems and weaponry in the Earth goverment." Everyone starred at Heero half in shock that Relena was dead and other that Heero had actually talked that much. Breaking the silence Duo burst out into laughter which caused mixed looks in his direction "Go figure you were with Relena until the day that she died huh" Duo paused to breath " we shouldn't be surprised on that account now should we." Duo realized after he said it how rude he had just been to Relena and that his jealously for her shown threw in true light, he was ashamed and tilted his head down in a silent apology. Heero looked Duo strait into his eyes and asked "so then what have you been up to Duo too much sex with Hilde to keep you from eating proper meals huh?" Duo felt Heero's twinge of jealously surge through him he was shocked but just sat there staring at him until he diverted his eyes. Duo sighed he didnt want to mention this but how could he avoid it now, it was clear that everyone wanted to know what Duo had been up to. "If you want to know Heero" he empasized "Hilde got married five years this tuesday and I've been working on my scrapyard. I think its doing well and I should be able to help the people now more" Duo lied. The truth was Hilde was only going on four and a half years and he had no job...no real job he could say to them with a strait face anyway. "Liar!" Heero shot into Duo's face standing up "you think this is a joke look at yourself Duo your a wreak what the hell have you been up to!" everyone starred at Heero, why was he getting so emotional over something that had to do with Duo, they thought he hated everyone espially Duo and couldn't give a fuck what they were up to. Duo stared down at his hand griping the table with all his might "...I...the scrapyard is what you think it is...it's a fucking scrapyard ok! And I live right in the middle of it, I have no fucking job. I havn't gone around helping people with my money or special talents. The best I do is...fulfill them...their desires...I haven't eaten a meal or anything that i can remember in three weeks...Is that what you wanted to hear Heero!" Duo shouted looking up at Heero staring into his eyes. Even Heero was surprised at Duo's statement, he sat back down in his seat starring at Duo as if he was some foreign object he knew nothing about. Quatre looked as if he was about to cry he starred at Duo and said "Duo...your here now...welco- -" Quatre was cut off by Duo standing up and started to storm out of the room until he collapsed on the floor in a pile of bones. Weak from starvation and his body not being able to heal Duo just lay there hearing the pilots run over to him, but he didnt have the energy for them anymore or anyone. He just wanted to lay there letting the blood pour out of his body until he could utter his last wisper and say 'Now finally the God of Death is no more'.


End file.
